


Remember

by gabiroba



Series: Drabbling in a Playlist Challenge [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nostalgia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiroba/pseuds/gabiroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if through the years she forgets where she belongs, he will always remember and be there to lead her home. Based on the song "You belong to me" by Jason Wade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank any and everyone who has left kudos on part 4 of this series, "Carry On". It has stunned me and I am sincerely thankful and quite glad so many of you enjoyed it. Hopefully you'll all like this one as well.

__  
See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle  
Just remember darling all the while  
You belong to me 

_See the market-place in old Algiers_  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me  


Melinda May looked over the console in front of her and smiled sadly as she saw the pyramids of Giza coming up before her. She could remember the first time she had gone on an extended assignment… so many years ago. She imagined so many things would have been different back then. She had thought the whole world was at her fingertips and she could do whatever she pleased. The years had taught her that it wasn't so. She didn't control the world, usually not ever her own life.

She had nothing to her name. She had nothing tying her down. She had no one back home waiting back home. Hell, she had no home anymore. The apartment she had been living in was technically considered temporary housing for field agents who needed a place to crash for a few months, not the years she had spent there. Not that anyone had had the guts to kick her out. If anything, her reputation had brought her that reprieve.

The sun was coming up on the horizon now, and she could just make out the edge of land that separated Egypt from the Mediterranean. Soon she'd be looking at the Greek Isles before veering west and heading to Casablanca in Morocco. Today she was feeling sentimental and decided to take the scenic route. They could spare the extra hour. The paperwork was still being settled to give them access to the 0-8-4 and Coulson wouldn't mind.

She brought the plane down some few hundred feet to get a better look at the crystal blue waters. They were still far off, and barely visible, but she could just make out the white of rocky mountainside. She could remember her first time on the islands, the one day-off she had gotten, and the little memento she had bought and covertly shipped home to someone who once upon a time had cared enough to receive it.

Once upon a time she hadn't been on her own. Once upon a time she had had something, no – someone, to her name. She had cared and loved and had had those things in return. She had had someone missing her. She had missed someone. It had felt good. But now that was the past. The tiny Poseidon statue she had purchased had probably been long forgotten and disposed of. The promises of belonging had more than likely been misplaced right along with it.

The door to the cockpit opened cutting into her musings. Perhaps for the best since she had gone from sentimental to melancholic.

For the first time she could remember, Fitz was in the small space alone with her. She never took her eyes off the skyline but lifted an eyebrow in question. For his part, Fitz had never planned on coming into her sanctuary in the first place but had been ordered by Coulson to find out why they were taking the long way. He would much rather have gone back down to his lab and argue with Simmons.

"Um, Agent May, Coulson, that is, Agent Coulson, he wanted to know, well he asked – no, that is he told me, yes he told me to come and ask you where we were going. That is, what I mean is, why we aren't we going straight there? Why are we just not going straight through the continent?"

She would have laughed at his inability to not get a complete sentence outburst she was afraid he would have soiled himself.

"Course correction."

He nodded, wrapping his head around her statement and trying to formulate what he would say to Coulson. As he was bringing his head down again for its fifth nod he noticed what lay ahead of them.

"That's Greece isn't it? That mountain coming up would be where Poseidon's temple was located if I'm not mistaken in my geography."

"Yes."

"A bit risky, isn't it? Giving a nod to the sea god while we're in his brother's territory?"

She lifted her eyebrow in response.

"Not that I believe in all that, but you know the Asgardians turned out to be real. Who's to say Zeus isn't out there somewhere. Actually, we need to look into that. I'm going to go talk to Agent Coulson. Maybe he knows something."

May's amused eyebrow remained up, as did the slight crinkle at the corner of her mouth. Both soon transformed into a frown as she heard him mention something before he left her alone once more.

"Did you know he has this little statuette of Poseidon in his office? He said it reminded him where he belonged. I wonder if that means we do have to watch out for the Greek gods along with the Asgardians."

Fitz continued mumbling to himself as he closed the door behind him.

__  
And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too 

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me  


After the threat had been established and neutralized and they were off once more, May had more time to think about the revelation Fitz had given her.

She had been in that office more than any other member of the team. She had more training in spotting things out of place than any of them had had. Why hadn't she noticed it? Had she purposefully blocked out the one thing that might still connect them to each other?

No, that wasn't possible. It had to be a different, new figurine that Fitz had confused for the Greek deity. That had to have been it.

Needing to prove herself right on the subject, May turned on the autopilot and went up to Coulson's office. No one noticed her as she slipped by them and up the spiral stairs. They were all preoccupied with the interesting buys they had managed to make in the Moroccan markets before leaving.

She paused at the door before going in. She wasn't sure anymore if she wanted to find out the answers to her questions. She was prepared to deal with him having moved on from her. She had expected it. What she didn't want was to bring up the 'with whom'.

On the other hand, could she deal with it if he hadn't moved on, if he were still waiting for her? Could she handle it if he told her that she did belong somewhere? That she always had? The reasons why she had never gone back would still be there. Could she muddle through it all in order to go home?

She knew she was just dawdling and berated herself. She stared down the world's worst criminals for a living and she didn't break a sweat, she could go in there and face this. She pulled herself up to her full height and entered.

Phil Coulson sat at his desk going through the red tape necessary to store their latest addition at the Sandbox. He looked up as she came in and smiled. When he noticed that she was looking around his office he frowned, then smirked. She'd been here so many times he'd figured she already knew everything that was on display.

"Looking for something specific?"

She didn't look at him but seemed to have frozen in place, her gaze fixed on something behind his desk, near one of his Captain America cards. He sighed as he realized what she had found. In all the times she had been here he had thought she had already seen it but hadn't remembered. Apparently he had hidden it well enough from her sight, and she still remembered.

He reached behind him and took up the little serious-looking man. He'd always thought the little god looked a little constipated, but he loved it just the same.

He brought his eyes up to her once more and saw that she was looking at him instead of the statue. He noticed that there was a tear in her eye but she refused to acknowledge it.

"You kept it." She stated, her voice almost catching at the end.

He smiled. "My most prized collectible. Why wouldn't I?"

She frowned at him. "Why did you ask me on this team?"

"I realized that I was lonely." He paused and looked down at the statuette in his hand. "You were taking too long to come home, so I came out to find you."

"Why?" She was barely holding herself together now. She looked into his eyes and begged them with her own.

"You sent me this little guy while you were on your first assignment. It was the only thing you ever sent me."

He got up from his chair and moved to lean against the front of his desk. Her eyes never left him, her hands balling up at her sides trying to contain her tears.

"I told you before you left that I would be there waiting for you, that no matter how long it took, or how many times you had to go off, I would be there. Eventually I started going around on the odd job, but I always kept my door open to you, even when that odd job had our paths crossing."

He allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"At one point I thought that you might actually be coming home, but then it all came crashing down and you moved further away." He frowned once more. "After Tahiti I wanted to go home, but you weren't there. I found I had no home anymore. I was just alone, like you. When Nick told me I could have my pick of team-members I knew who I needed."

She continued to not say anything and simply stared. Tears were now streaming down her face copiously and she wasn't trying to hold them back, there was no point. Her hands continued to be balled up, her nails digging into her palms.

He put the statue on his desk and moved to stand directly in front of her. He took her hands in his and loosened their grip.

"I told you before you left that very first time that no matter where you went or how long you took, I would wait for you."

He couldn't help the emotions being brought up in his own voice. He continued knowing that he wouldn't get through without shedding his own tears.

"I got tired of waiting for you to come home and decided that I would bring home to you. We promised each other a long time ago that we belonged to each other. I never forgot that, and I will keep that written in my heart until you are ready to come home. Whether that be now, or three years from now, I will wait."

She barely let him finish before she pulled her hands out from his and pulled him to her in a soul-sucking kiss. He responded immediately just as a man who had just found paradise after being stuck in the desert for years. He crushed her in his arms hoping to get nearer than they already were. Her hands wrapped themselves around his shoulder and broke their kiss when her emotions got the better of her once more.

She hugged him to her and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Coulson didn't miss a beat and held her to him, laying kisses down her exposed neck and rubbing his hands up and down her back. Once she had calmed down enough, she brought her face up and searched his eyes.

He didn't rush her. He held too much hope that she would say that she was back, that he didn't have to be alone anymore. But he knew there was the possibility that she would say no, that she would tell him she didn't want to go back. As much as he hoped that their kiss meant she was ready for them again, he knew she might not be.

She leaned into him once more and closed her eyes. She pressed her lips to his and gave him soft and only slightly sensual kiss. When she leaned back and opened her eyes again she allowed herself to smile.

"I thought I didn't have a home anymore. I had given up on ever having one again." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Thank you for not giving up. I think I'm ready to come home."

"We're already there."

He leaned over and captured her lips once more. They still had many things to clear up and many stories to go over. But for now they could be certain they would never be alone so long as the other could help it. They belonged to each other and they weren't letting go.

__  
And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too 

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me  



End file.
